


If The World Was Ending

by Drekeunien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drekeunien/pseuds/Drekeunien
Summary: The Wizarding World of Europe was ending and Draco Malfoy does not want to regret his last words to Hermione Granger
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first ever published and completed attempt at a Dramione fanfic after reading it for years! Also think it feels rushed at the end but, oh well. I do hope to turn it into a multi-chaptered fic in the future too.

[ ](https://ibb.co/18Z7NxP)

It has been a year. In the midst of all the chaos, he never once forgot about her.

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes to rest, but his mind remained wide awake. He couldn’t sleep. And he did not want to either. There was no telling if the Muggles would come busting through his door any second. They managed to cease almost every single wand from them, Draco would not be surprised if they found a way into Diagon Alley. 

He listened to the noises in the kitchen across his room, the footsteps thundering down the stairs next to it and the chatters of the wizards and witches who had been taking refuge here at one of the many safehouses left. All the other houses were full to the brim and he was lucky he had this small room to himself. There was a small dusty window by the bed, a study table with maps and letters from various units of The Rebellion and primarily books littered all over the small confined space he had called home the past 6 months since he returned.

The static from the walkie talkie on his side table crackled making him jolt up straight into sitting position. 

_“Draco,”_

For a minute he merely stared at the device, thinking he had imagined it. It’s been months since he last heard her voice, and it was only to pass on a report of the previous missions. 

_“Draco, they’re here.”_

He snatched the handheld off the table, his mind racing as he pressed the button to speak.

“Hermione, where are you?” he paused, waiting for her reply. “Granger?”

The sound of an explosion in the far distance made his heart pump faster. A minute passed slowly and he felt the tremors from the ground, shaking the house. His mouth went dry. He wanted to call out to her again but hesitated, afraid he might miss her reply. He licked his lips anxiously, gripping the edge of the end table to steady himself as another tremor passed. The walkie-talkie remained close to his ear as he strained to listen for any sounds, his eyes watching the shadows grow long and short as the bulb above him swayed.

When he heard the commotion that had begun to stir outside, Draco was at his bedroom door in two strides. He opened the door ajar and watched as people ran around, some already leaving with bags slung behind, some holding up their weapons waiting and ready to fight back. He closed the door shut, summoned his satchel from under his bed and began packing.

Thank Merlin he had mastered wandless magic. 

It has been a month since the Wizarding World of London had been cornered into Diagon Alley. Everywhere outside in the Muggle World is unsafe. The Rebellion tried, they really did. The fall of an evil counterpart only led to the rise of another. He shook his head, frustrated that it had come to this. In the efforts to defeat Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic and The Order had sought help from the Muggle world.

But it backfired.

The walkie-talkie crackled again.

_“I’m here,”_

Static. Draco froze.

_“I’m at the Upper South Side near the Owlery Tower, I can see them charging through Leaky-”_

There was no trace of fear in her voice. It reminded him of when they faced Death Eaters at Hogwarts, both with targets on their backs by The Order and The Rebellion. Not even when they first caught her in the Forest of Dean. Or when they had threatened her with a Cruciatus Curse. Hermione Granger had merely spat in their faces.

“I’m coming over, Hermione.” He spoke into the receiver, desperately hoping she heard him and clipped it to his belt.

He smashed the window with his elbow, throwing his blanket over the shards as he climbed out, glad that he was on the first floor. The streets were in chaos. There was smoke everywhere, rubble scattered on the sides and everyone was running around. He looked up to the buildings stacked along the steep path up to the Upper South Side. She had been that near all along, he had guessed but never really sought to find out.

Setting his eyes on the Owlery Tower, Draco Malfoy broke into a run.

-

Hermione heard his voice crisp and clear despite the explosions that were happening all around. She stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked Diagon Alley and watched as it descended into chaos, her knuckles turning white from gripping the railing too tightly.

Ron and Harry had left for Hogwarts just two days ago by foot. Hermione looked back to the Vanishing Cabinet they had salvaged from Burkin Botts. It was unscathed, leaving them hopeful that the one they thought lost in the fire at the Room of Requirement remained as such too.

Draco had told them that it was activated by a spell. It all seemed impossible but their desperation heightened upon the capture of Kingsley Shacklebolt and the public execution of Rufus Scrimigeour. Hogwarts had long been abandoned to their knowledge, too inaccessible to get food and supplies for both The Order and The Rebellion who had dispersed all over Europe.

But she was not expecting things to escalate so quickly.

She knew Draco was just houses away from Blotts. She had spent many mornings and nights watching his figure leaving and entering the house, his hair like a beacon of light under the sun and moon. 

Another tremor made her step back, Hermione retreated into her room, cradling the walkie talkie in her arms. There was no way out, the path at Leaky Cauldron was the only entrance _and_ exit from Diagon Alley. 

"If anything happens, find Draco." Harry had said to her before the pair left, squeezing her shoulders and pecking her cheek. "We'll come back for you, but I don't want you to be alone."

They slipped out with his Invisibility cloak and she was left by herself to guard the Vanishing Cabinet. She picked up the grey sweater on her bed, slipping it over herself. She inhaled the smell of peppermints and white musk that was slowly getting faint. 

They had no chance. Perhaps Ron and Harry did. But all of them in Diagon Alley had no chance. She saw how the tanks had barged through Leaky Cauldron, the army opening fire freely on witches and wizards, missiles one after another destroying what little was left of Diagon Alley. 

Hermione took the stairs one at a time, heading for the kitchen. When in times of emergency this was what she felt right to do to calm herself.

She made tea.

-

He saw Hermione as she stepped back from the balcony, her hair had grown long past her shoulders, the wind whipping her hair around. It just seems to get worse he thought as he looked up to the sky. A storm was coming. He ran faster. The explosions all around were not helping, he had been hit by a few falling debris, tripping and falling all on the pavement.

He cursed as the few drops of rain hit him, sure that it will stall him from reaching any earlier when it gets slippery. Feeling for the device, he prayed that Hermione had casted a waterproof spell on it too.

 _"I'm the brightest witch of my age, of course I know how to make Muggle tech work with magic," she smirked, throwing him a walkie talkie. "The question is, Malfoy, do_ you _know how to use Muggle tech?"_

_He had stared at the device in his hands with a very unimpressed look. She threw her head back and laughed as he fiddled with it, jumping when it crackled, her voice coming through the speaker._

_"Do you want me to teach you how to use it?" He cringed at the static._

_Draco had marveled at it, but shook his head at her determined to figure it out._

_"I do pay attention in Muggle Studies, Granger. And I am not repelled by technology," he narrowed his eyes at her. "Just at the thought of you teaching me."_

_She had merely rolled her eyes as she threw herself down on the sofa next to him, launching into a full blow explanation how she got it to work. Solar charged, works all day, no matter how far, but only for the two of them._

_"Blood magic," he breathed out, wide eyes looking at her. "That's dark magic, Hermione."_

He could not really pinpoint when exactly they started to fall apart. Her ramble and intellect had turned him on causing him to pounce on her, turning it instead into a make out session. And it felt like that was only the beginning of their honeymoon phase, where he truly felt like everything was right in the world.

It was the dark magic, he thought to himself as rain started to fall harder. They shouldn't have, _he_ shouldn't have lured her in.

While he really wanted to blame The Rebellion and The Order for being the wedge that drove them apart. He couldn't help but feel that it was his hands, his own doing was what had led them astray from each other.

Draco shielded his eyes from the rain, squinting and trying to make out the Owlery Tower. It was a good mile away, and at the rate the explosions and tanks were coming in from behind him, he had better pick up his pace.

-

It was weird how the other window that was facing a view of London was a peaceful view of the Diagon Alley. Hermione held the cup up to her lips, sipping the tea and humming to herself. What an odd feeling to be this calm.

She remembered how Draco had made it for her on her first break of hysteria. He found her by their bed back in Hogwarts, when she shared his dungeon, sobbing and whimpering. Even though they still had their wands then, he had always been competent with wandless magic, summoning a cup of tea effortlessly.

He had spoken to her in a low comforting voice, slowly easing her into his arms. But it didn't stop there. There were times she woke up to Draco pulling her from the window, her arms bruised.

_"You've been standing there for hours," he grimaced. "Your body was so tired it swayed, but I couldn't pull you away."_

Her blackouts were becoming more apparent, her sleepwalking dangerous. 

_"Why is it not affecting you, Draco?" she had asked, her voice cracking._

She knew then and she knew now that what he did after was the best for both of them. But it didn't make it less painful to remember.

The tremble of the house snapped her back to reality and she gripped her mug a little tighter. It was impossible that Harry and Ron had found their way to Hogwarts already. They had kept their plans under wraps in fear that it wouldn't work out. It was their last chance to save everyone. And they blew it.

She looked down at her hands and noticed the tremors, her tea sloshing in the mug. Setting it down with a sigh, Hermione unclipped the walkie talkie from her belt and stared at it. 

_"I love you, Draco." She whispered into the walkie talkie._

_It was 3 in the morning and she was sure he was asleep. He was called away the whole day for training which usually resulted in him sleeping for 12 hours straight after._

_It really was just like another day at Hogwarts, where she spent every waking hour at the Restricted Section buried in books. He had spent all morning by her side looking for a particular spell to include in Duel Training which she was supposed to propose to The Order and The Rebellion._

_It was a dark spell. And she had been unsure when she raised it up to Draco, but he held her hands in his._

_"Not everything wrong is wrong, Hermione. We've been trying to do what's right, yet we're still getting it wrong," he sighed. "We have to do what we have to do, even if it is wrong, it may be the right thing to do."_

_And she had never felt lighter. She had always thought she was going off the track, resorting to the ways of Lord Voldemort with dark magic. But Draco had assured her it was barely at the same level, he had seen worse._

_He had planted a firm kiss on her forehead then, his hands rubbing her back and massaging the back of her neck. Hermione started feeling her muscles relax._

_When she looked over to him, he was reading with his brows furrowed and eyes on the text with full focus. Yet his hands never left her, rubbing his thumb on her knuckles gently. And she knew it then, but it had yet to escape her._

_It was precisely 2:49 am when she was wishing for him to be there next to her that she realised. Hermione had hesitated, but she picked it up anyway and pressed the button, uttering her heart's confession._

_The walkie talkie had merely crackled in response, echoing in the large library. She leaned back into the armchair and closed her eyes, relieved that she had admitted it finally. She must' have dozed off, tired with the exhaustion of researching all day when the footsteps that were nearing went unnoticed._

_"Hermione,"_

_It felt like a dream, she cracked her eye open, blinking, feeling at a daze. Then her vision focused on the figure before her and she felt her heart stop._

_"I told you I was coming." his voice was barely a whisper. "Must've forgotten to press the button though."_

_His soft chuckle made her smile wider._

_And with every step he took towards her, Hermione's vision blurred. She held a hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter that bubbled up. How was she crying and laughing at the same time?_

_And when he pulled her up from the chair into his arms, looking down on her with a smile, she felt her heart to be full. Like it was bursting despite her tired limbs, she felt unbelievably euphoric._

_"Weren't you sleeping?" She asked, looking down at her hands on his chest._

_"I was."_

_She said it again, her heart's desire but now willingly speaking it into existence. Because that's why he came, didn't he? And he leaned down, capturing her mouth in his without another beat, and she felt every single worry of hers melting away._

It felt like both of them had been dancing around their feelings all these while. All their hand holding, quick peck at cheeks and flirting was not for nothing. And even when she was doubting his feelings towards her, she never did again as he led her slowly back to his room. 

-

Where the fuck was Weasley and Potter?

Draco was sure as hell he would be hexed to hell and back if he came near let alone spoke to Hermione. Were they away? He thought. 

Potter had made it clear that despite their friendship, he couldn't let Draco even be around Hermione after what he did. He understood, really, and he was supportive of it, but he didn't want her to go back and get hurt again. There was a lot of fist fight about it too between him and Potter with Weasley.

Ron had stormed in his room and punched him right in the jaw. Harry who was trailing behind looked apologetic, shrugging at Draco who had merely rubbed at his jaw.

 _"You ruined her!" He was red in his face, stabbing Draco in the chest with his finger. "She's like this because of_ you. _"_

_Draco didn't retaliate to the punch, he deserved it. He had hurt her, he should get hurt too. And it was no denying that what Weasley said was the truth. So he just looked down to the ground as Harry shoved Ron back, slapping Draco twice on the shoulder with a reluctant sigh._

_"We're just going to get her things, mate." To which Draco had silently pointed to the boxes by his bed. "We'll see you tonight for the drinks, yeah? Maybe not Ron but give him a few nights."_

_Harry had stayed back for awhile after Ron had stomped out with her belongings, still fuming and glaring at him all the while._

_"I know why you did it," Draco looked up to Harry as he rubbed his cheek. "I love her, always will, and I would have done the same if it were me and Pansy."_

_It was a few days after that when Draco found Pansy at his door with tears streaming down her face._

_"He broke up with me," she choked out. "Said it was for the better, that_ you _would understand."_

_But Pansy didn't lash out at him, nor blamed him, but instead she found refuge with him._

_It took only a few days after that when Ron and Harry stopped speaking to him. He was sure then that everyone from The Order and The Rebellion thought him and Pansy were shagging each other. Draco decided that it was for the best even if it was untrue. How could he even begin to explain that Pansy slept by his fireplace and not even in his bed? That he was not sleeping with his ex-girlfriend at all?_

_"This is such a dirty move, Draco. Harry hates me now."_

_"Hates me too probably, the lot of them," he replied Pansy, shrugging and unbothered. "They should."_

_She had agreed they had to do it, it would make things easier._

_Pansy died a month later._

_Harry was the one to tell him right after their mission._

_"You guys weren't sleeping with each other were you?" Draco felt his heart break even more as he shook his head, his eyes blurring. "I knew, I knew you wouldn't do that to me, mate."_

_And Draco was the one who stepped forward to catch Harry's body as he sobbed. He couldn't help himself either as the tears tore out of him. No more snarky remarks about Hermione, no more of her chiding him when he drank, no more of the figure wrapped up in the blanket by his fireplace crying quietly._

_"I loved her, Draco, I did.” he croaked out “I thought I was keeping her safe."_

Draco was no longer sure if it was the rain or tears on his cheeks. He had spent nights after that staring into the fire as Harry took his turn to seek refuge in the same sofa by the fireplace. He lost his friend, but Harry lost the love of his life. And right now Draco did not want that to be the same regret before it all ends.

It was inevitable that the Wizarding World was ending, there was no way out from Diagon Alley. It had always been a one way street. 

He saw the building getting bigger as he neared it. It was still intact. Looking back it was clear that the muggles were destroying their way in, he shuddered. The world was crumbling before him and he'll be damned before he let the building crumble with her alone.

He was going to knock, but he decided against it, turning the doorknob and stepping inside slowly. When he entered the living room she was sitting by the fireplace with a mug in her hand. 

When she turned to look at him, it was with a small smile and the saddest eyes.

-

The first sight of him sparked the light she had thought had died a long time ago. It never changed.

She watched as his eyes scoured her, checking if she was okay, before he waved a hand at himself and effortlessly dried himself.. The best she had done was merely lighting the fireplace. It was no denying they were strong individuals in terms of magic, their rise in power was inevitable, but never encouraged.

His eyes never left her as he walked over and sat before her.

Her hands didn't shake even though she felt like her insides did. She placed the mug next to her, her hand reaching out to touch his cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes, breathing her in. He turned his face into her hand, embracing it with both his hands and kissed it, sending chills up her arm.

"I never stopped loving you, Hermione." He whispered, looking up to her, eyes bloodshot and wet. 

_When he had led her to his room the night she told him for the first time, she had heard his reply over and over again in hushed whispers between the blankets and their skin. How he had fiercely kissed her yet was gentle with her body._

_It took 6 months for things to truly spiral out of control._

_Draco had been avoiding her for the past few days, shutting her out from his room. She had blasted his door open to find him with a bottle of Firewhisky half empty._

_"I deserve the truth, Malfoy.” She had pointed her wand in his face. “You know me, I won't rest till I know of it."_

_He had merely snorted, standing up and pushing himself into her wand._

_"Get at it now,_ Granger. _Unleash hell upon me," he laughed. "If you can, that is."_

_He watched as she bit her lip, the fire blazing in her eyes._

_“Don’t challenge me. And don’t lie to me.”_

_Draco pushed himself into her wand even harder, every step forward he took pushed her a step back. He threw the bottle into the fireplace, watching her, trying to see if she would flinch as it broke into pieces and the fire roared._

_“I’m done with you, Granger. I told you.”_

_“I’m done using you.”_

_“You no longer serve me any purpose.”_

_He felt his heart clench as his last words brought a flicker of emotion that quickly passed on her face._

_“I’m strong now,” he slapped her hand away, backing her into the wall. “You’re strong too, I suppose. But_ I am stronger _, Granger.”_

_He watched as her lips trembled, but he plowed through with it. Better cut it off for real this time, no more trying to be nice, just do it quick and clean._

_“What can you do that Pansy can’t? I could get rid of you now and no one would miss you.” He sneered down at her._

_He saw her hand twitch, and before he knew it her palm was whipped across his face with a loud smack. He let the pain sting his cheek, not bothering to look up at her._

_She pushed him back with all her might with her two hands before promptly storming off without a word. And Draco just let her leave._

“I’m not going to apologize, because you shouldn’t forgive me for what I said and did.” He breathed into her palm. “I would do it all over again, go through the pain just for you to be safe.”

Hermione felt the tears running down her cheeks, nothing could stop it now. She had held it in for the longest time. Ever since that night, she had cried herself out that she swore she would no longer would. She thought of how she had her friends all along to support her. And yet he had no one. He only had her, and he gave it all up for her.

Again she was left speechless, and he continued on.

“I was so afraid- afraid that I was going to lose you to the darkness.” His voice cracked, Hermione felt a pain in her chest as his eyes watered. “I didn’t mean to-”

Draco leaned over on his knees with his head down in shame. Hermione held his face in her hands, looking him into his eyes.

“We’re not meant for each other, Hermione. I was too dark,”

“No-” She shook her head. “Don’t say that.”

He shook his head and her hands off him, taking his turn to hold her face in his hands. He caressed her hair, every blink dropping another tear from his eyes.

-

Draco could feel all his walls come crumbling down at the sight of her by the fire.

He had not meant to promise her forever. And she knew it even back then. So many times he had doubted, every step forward he took he pulled back two steps back. Always leaving her hanging.

With the chaos outside, there truly was no chance. It was the end of the Magical World of London. Majority of the population were trapped here, and they were wiping all of them out effectively. 

So much for power. He was still nothing without his wand. He had no more will to feel for his magic.

He just did not want the last goodbye he said to her, truly be the last one.

_The burial for Pansy Parkinson was a quick one. He clapped a hand on Harry’s back before leaving the ceremony, aware that a pair of brown eyes were on him._

_He let her follow him all the way up to the tower before turning around._

_“So this is it.” she eyed the duffel bag he hand slung over his shoulder. “You were just going to go.”_

_He shrugged. What did she expect?_

_He silently accio-ed his broomstick, his hand holding out waiting for it._

_“You’re not even going to say goodbye?”_

_The broom slammed against his palm and Draco walked over to her. Hermione shuffled back, predictably from his last threat being the reason why and he felt a pang in his heart. She was afraid of him._

_“I have nothing to say to a filthy Mudblood.” He spat at her._

_He put his legs over his broom and flew off, not looking back at all._

Their foreheads were together as they both cried for the time they had lost. For the greater good, he had chanted again and again since their time apart. 

“Please, please understand that if I hadn’t done what I did, I know you would never leave me, Hermione.” He breathed out. “Only _you_ would accept me the way I am, go through anything and everything. _And I don’t deserve it.”_

He didn’t kill Dumbledore that night at the Astronomy Tower. He had turned around and killed every last Death Eater that came up the tower as Snape looked on. And then he had left, fleeing into the Forbidden Forest where he had survived for months building The Rebellion. A group of stray wizards and witches wanting no part in either side of the war. Just surviving. 

It was two months later that Hermione Granger was caught in their part of the forest, running from The Battle at Hogwarts. He was intrigued at first, but reluctant to help the one third of the golden trio. What good would it ever bring them? And he was right, he did not bring them any good either.

Draco was a hero to The Order because he saved Dumbledore. And even when The Rebellion saved The Order in The Battle at Hogwarts their forces were not enough to defeat the Muggles.

Dumbledore had sat him down, noticing the surge in power in both him and Hermione.

“Love itself is a powerful magic, Draco.” He said. “Love is the only magic strong enough to win this war.”

And before him the Headmaster placed a scroll, written in runes describing The Prophecy that was made even before the one of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. 

He had refused to believe it at first, but there was no denying the events that unfolded before him were following exactly as the Prophecy said.

_“When two soul become one, only then will the strongest reign. When two loves become true, only the strongest will survive. From darkness and into it, beyond light or the lack of it. Only one path can be made by the daughter of Eve as she leads, following behind is the shadow of a Moon Child. The wield of the sword she brandishes knowledge and the hands of great power in betrayal he represents strength. When two become one, the other is consumed. The stronger one consumes, for a stronger one to be made.”_

He knew right away that his darkness, great power it may be, the lineage of being a Malfoy and a Black, it was a blood tainted by evil. And his sweet, pure Hermione, her blood was not strong enough to carry the power bestowed. She was consumed by him, and literally by the dark forces.

“Tell me, Mr Malfoy.” The Headmaster looked at him with curious eyes. “Has Ms Granger been practicing Dark Magic?”

-

Hermione breathed him in, her grip around his neck tightening. She could feel his tears as he buried his own face in her hair at the crook of her neck. And all she could hear was his continuous strings of apologies in between her sobs, grieving over the time lost, scared out of her mind over what will happen now.

He was right. She would have loved him through it all.

She had casted her first Avada because of him. The looming figures of Death Eaters running after them, she had acted impulsively, the jet of green light hit the Death Eater right in the chest. He was running towards Draco with a dagger. Looking back, she knew she could have just used a simple Expelliarmus.

“You have to mean it, Hermione.”

And she meant it. She knew her calculations were often spot on, and the Death Eater, albeit disadvantaged without a wand, was right in Draco's blind spot and at the perfect angle to stab him right in the neck.

She thought after the mission she would cease to function, that she would be so appalled at herself and refuse to get out of bed. But that night she was just glad to be in Draco's arms. And he didn't speak of it either, probably waiting for her to bring it up, but she never did. It became just another day, and soon the use of Avada became just another attacking spell she started using on field.

Pulling back, she saw the regret in his eyes, his lips still moving as he littered kisses on her fingers.

"I thought I was going to lose you to the dark, Hermione." He murmured. "But what I did… even though I still lost you, I hoped it was not forever."

He paused, looking up at her.

"Was it?"

Hermione caressed his face once more.

"Never." She whispered. "You've never lost me."

And as the house once again trembled, it was Hermione who led him this time into the room.

-

They laid in bed, sheets tangled in their limbs. The room was quiet despite the rumbling that was getting nearer and nearer. 

And the fear that throbbed in their hearts that moment was not one they had all along.

Draco was no longer afraid that his love would turn her dark. He was free to love her just for the hell of it because tomorrow may never come.

He held her in his arms a little tighter, hoping that he could still protect her till the very end. 

Hermione sighed only with relief, that they did not have to truly say goodbye this time if they were together. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

The world was ending.

  
  
  



End file.
